1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of display, and particularly to a mold frame, a backlight module and a display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As display technologies develop constantly, people have higher and higher requirements for display devices.
A liquid crystal display device in the prior art is structured as shown in FIG. 5, and it mainly comprises a display panel 01 and a backlight module, wherein the backlight module specifically comprises a mold frame 02, a back plate 06, a light guide plate 03 located between the mold frame 02 and the back plate 06, optical film layers 04 located on an output side of the light guide plate 03, and a light source 05 located at a light incident side of the light guide plate 03. To prevent the light guide plate, expanded due to heat, from generating frictional abnormal noise with the mold frame and from affecting quality of the backlight module, a certain gap L needs to be provided between the mold frame and the light guide plate. However, when the light guide plate warps due to heat, this gap L may cause the light guide plate does not align with the light source in a direction of the thickness of the backlight module (specifically as shown in FIG. 6 which is a structural schematic view of the heat-expanded light guide plate in the display device of FIG. 5), thereby causing occurrence of phenomena such as low light incidence efficiency of the backlight module, light leakage of the backlight module and wrinkling of the optical films.